Namespace stores and manages all the files, directories, snapshots, and other attributes of file systems for storage systems. The speed and robustness of namespaces operations are critical to overall file system performance.
Intuitively, a cache layer can be added to boost the namespace performance. However, due to a limited cache space and a large and increasing namespace size, file system performance suffers due to a higher cache miss rate. There is a need to increase the namespace cache size to minimize the cache miss rate and to improve the overall file system performance.